This proposed ICBG (University of Illinois at Chicago/UIC-based China-Vietnam ICBG "Bioactive Compounds") is a modified continuation of the UlC-based Vietnam-Laos ICBG Phase II "Studies on Biodiversity of Vietnam and Laos." The thrust and long-term goal of the current application is the discovery of bioactive compounds, primarily from the biodiversity source materials originated from China and Vietnam, as candidates for drug development. The specific aims of the application address long-term achievements as follows: (i) discovery of new drugs for therapies against HIV/AIDS, cancer, tuberculosis, and malaria from microbial diversity of Southwestern China, microbial and marine diversity of Nui Chua National Park NCNP (Vietnam), marine biodiversity of South China Sea, and UIC-ICBG Phase II legacy plant extracts;(ii) discovery of new cellulose-degrading and biofuel-producing microbial strains;(iii) advancing new knowledge and strengthening conservation efforts on marine and terrestrial biodiversity in NCNP;(iv) empowering coastal communities of NCNP to improve their living conditions through coral reef restoration, and through effort to increase eco-tourism to the area, and promoting capacity building and strengthening of the infrastructure of the partner institutions in China and Vietnam. To achieve the above stated aims, six fully integrated Associate Programs/AP will work in synergy: AP1 - Microbial Biodiversity (SW China and Vietnam);AP2 - Biodiversity Source Materials Acquisition, Conservation, and Economic Development in Nui Chua National Park (Vietnam);AP3 - Microbial Biofuel Exploration (Vietnam, SW China);AP4 - US-China Priority Diseases: Cancer and HIV/AIDS;AP5 - Drug Discovery Chemistry;AP6 - Vietnam-Priority Diseases: Tuberculosis and Malaria. These six APs will operate under the coordination of the GROUP PROGRAM based at UIC. The operation and functioning of this modified Phase III China-Vietnam ICBG "Bioactive Compounds" will be subject to and guided by a Phase III Memorandum of Agreement (MOA), which is Amendment II of the Phase II MOA. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cancer and HIV/AIDS are priority diseases in the United States, China, and globally, while tuberculosis and malaria are serious and priority diseases in Vietnam, and in other developing countries. Discovery and development by this ICBG of clinically useful agents for therapies against these diseases will significantly contribute to public health through the alleviation of human's sufferings and improvement of human welfare.